Family Secrets (1/?)
by WillowS1
Summary: : On his death bed Gilbert Hardy gives his boys some news that will change their world forever. M/M and Incest


Title: Family Secrets (1/?)  
Author: Kawaii Bishoujo  
E-mail: HermioneMione@aol.com and Hardysvampireslashangel@hotmail.com  
Rating: Right now R for implied m/m harsh words and later on NC17  
Characters: Matt, Jeff  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Matt or there poor mother who I dearly send my prays to in heaven  
Summary: On his death bed Gilbert Hardy gives his boys some news that will change their world forever.  
Notes: Thanks to Maria for doing this role-play with me and who will be helping me along with this as we go. And thanks to Jai Marie for helping me with the itty-bitty details that might have pushed me to stop writing this.   
  
  
  
Matt sat on the front porch; the news had shocked him beyond belief. He watched the rocks skip across the dirt walk way. The sun beating down it didn't feel sunny. He couldn't tell what he felt. Watching his fathers dying breaths tell them there was mother was till alive and her death had all been some hoax. He couldn't figure it out did his mother really hate them or just met a man she loved more than their father. Did she feel she wasn't a good mother? He just wasn't sure where his world was anymore   
Jeffery walks out the sun blinding his eyes. "Matt?"   
Matt looked up slightly "Yes Jeffery"   
  
"Can I sit with you?"   
  
"Sure but I'm not much company"   
  
"Yes you are..." Jeff sat next to Matt their hipbones touching slightly as the southern sun gave little hint that Christmas was approaching rapidly.   
"I have a lot on my mind"   
Jeff let his head lean on Matt's shoulder as he stared at the wooded dirt road. " So do I"  
  
"Jeffery I've been thinking the only way to get my questions answered is to ask her, dad gave us her last known address...do you think we should go out there and see...her..."   
  
Jeff paused thinking over matt's words "Alright, I have questions too but I can't help but be a little mad, too, though, leaving us behind. Just going alone with this hoax of her death."   
  
"I don't know if I am mad, I think I am mad at dad, you where younger than me but Momma she was always so honest...and... There was this man who always came to visit and I remember the flowers he used to bring but she never snuck off she was always with us and I just...think how hard it must of been for her to choose between a man she must have loved and her children"   
" I want to find her, matt"   
  
"Well I think its time for a road trip..."   
  
Jeff nodded as Matt stood up dusting off his pants and held out a hand Jeff took is pulling him self up so he and Matt where chest-to-chest. Blushing Jeff moved a step back.  
"Let go pack Jeffro"   
  
Packing was done quickly as possible. The last know address was in West Hammering Vermont so the trip required packing for change of seasons, going from NC too Vermont would be tiring. A quick call to Vince explaining it all and they where soon racking into there paid vacation. And on the road toward something no one could predict the outcome  
  
" Here to a New Beginning"   
"yea.. new beginning"   
  
Matt drove along the almost car-less high for hours. The radio went on and off but there was nothing but heavy silence between the two boys. They both had so much to think about and no one could really read what the other was thinking. Matt was the first to break the heavy fog of quiet  
  
"Hey...Jeff..."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Matt kept his eyes on the road as the sun fell into the mountains.  
"Remember the time someone broke dad cigar box...and Momma said it was her...honestly was it you? Because Momma wasn't even home that day"   
  
Jeff smiled softly thinking back to that very day when his clumsy 7 year old hands had let slip the large glass box after he had been playing Cuban mob with his friends "Yea... She caught me trying to put it back together and she told me she'd take the blame"   
  
"She did that for me one time, I was trying to clean dads golf clubs and I sanded the his woods thinking that's how your suppose to do it" matt didn't say anything than continued his line of thought. If there mother knew they where famous and didn't come to them.  
  
"She either really loves us or really hates us...."   
  
"I think she loves us"  
  
"I hope..." without thinking Matt lets his hand roam over and touch Jeff's hand. "I do know one thing I don't know how anyone who could not love you"   
  
Jeff stares at Matt blankly; Matt suddenly realizes what he's doing and put his hand back on the wheel. The boys say nothing for a long time. The next 18 hours lingered with the only words shared about where to stop for the bathroom and what to eat. They had both decided to drive until they both couldn't take it anymore. Rotating on and off they finally reached there max and pulled into a small motel in Albeit New Hampshire. As Matt parked the car Jeff pulled out his credit card and booked the one night one room with a care of the cost or quality. That was the first mistake as they entered the room they both new no matter what the price it wasn't worth the money. There was one bed and the room was larger than a medium bathroom. Neither really cared at this point and Jeff fell into the bed his body aching for sleep so badly it didn't matter that the bed spread was scratchy and smelled like old dog and moth balls. Matt took time to shut off the lights and than crawled into the bed. Jeff instantly felt his warmness and in his weariness snuggled to him. Matt rapped a protective arm around his baby brother and pushed off the strange feelings coiling in his stomach as sleep over took him.  
  
  
Matt and Jeff awoke a couple hours later entangled in each other. Both looked at each other until finally Jeff spoke.  
  
"Morning"   
  
"Your warm.... in the morning" Matt could think of nothing else to say and it seemed to strangely fit.  
  
"Cause I was snuggling with you"   
  
"Mmm you want first shower or do I get it?"   
  
"You can have it"   
  
"Thanks cutie" realized they seemed to be acting like a couple and he pulls away and hurrying into the shower, Jeff just lays back staring at the patterns and water stain on the ceiling.  
  
Matt comes out of the shower dripping wet in a starchy white towel "All yours Jeffro" Without another word Jeff hurried into the bathroom.  
  
Matt used the time to dress and then waited for Jeff the room is sooo small that when Jeff comes out to change Matt has no where to go so he is about to close his eyes when the towel slips, he quickly try's to advert his eye.  
  
"Its not like you've never seen me naked, matt..."   
"But when I did you where a little baby and had a baby penis, Now your a man you have a man penis"   
  
Jeff Laughed "So? If you don't like it...don't look" He continued to change styling his purple hair in beautiful braids. And watched from the mirror as Matt's face blush.   
  
"I wasn't looking!"   
  
"Yes you were!" Jeff couldn't help take the chance to tease and poke at his brother  
"was not" Matt let out an angry hiss. "Why the hell do I want to see your shriveled dick Jeffery?"  
  
"I got a nice dick thankyouverymuch, are we going to get there today?"   
  
" We should be there in a couple hours"   
  
Jeff nodded as the checked out of the hotel putting there bags into the trunk of Jeff's black corvette. The next 6 hours went by a lot quicker and as they got closer to their destination by what it said on the map Matt's stomach began to churn. Finally they where pulling down the small dirt road and stopping in front of a large Victorian house snow along the ground making crunching noises as the car pulled into the drive way and the house light up making it just ring with the smell and look of Christmas   
  
  
"Wow... its...perfect"   
"Yeah but remember she may not live here anymore"   
  
"You ready..." Jeff nodded and they tromped up to the white wash painted porch and knocked softly on the door as Jeff hide shyly behind his older brother.  
  
Both boys where surprised when a girl with boyish red hair which was short in the back and long in front opens the door. The girl took one look and let out a scream that could have cleanly sliced glass  
  
"OMG Santa got my letter!!! MOMMMMMA the Hardy Boys are on our porch!!!" after the outburst she quickly composed herself. Jeff laughed softly and whispered in matt's ear. "You ask her Mattie"  
  
"Hi There...uh..My name Haley can I help you" she giggled a little  
  
"Where looking for someone who used to live here or may still her names Elizabeth..."   
  
Haley paused for a moment "That's my Mommas name maybe you want her hold on..." Haley disappeared into he house giving Matt and Jeff a chance to talk.   
  
"I'm nervous" Jeff whispered   
  
"Its okay...relax if it is momma she loves us...." Matt gulped "I hope"   
  
"I hope so, too   
  
A tallish woman with brown hair and glasses came to the door whipping her hands with a dishtowel "Yes" she questioned. Jeff couldn't help but whisper joyously "Mattie it's her"  
  
"Hi Yes I don't know if you remember us. We're..."  
  
"Mathew...Jeffery! Boys...I didn't recognize you at first it been so long get in here both of you outside with no coats you Jeffery with purple hair and no hat on your head!" She cupped both there faces some tears pooling in her crystal blue eyes "Your so big..." Jeff just could hold back the grin spreading across his face like a wild fire as they make there way inside the nicely furnished house and sit down.   
  
  
"I suppose you have some questions"   
Jeff can see Haley spying from behind the kitchen door  
  
"Well...would u like anything to drink some tea coffee soda?   
Matt shook his head and Jeff asked for some coffee   
  
"I'll go put some on she walked into the kitchen and as she doe she smacks Haley with the door by mistake Haley stumbles out where they sit holding her nose eyes them curiously   
  
"Hey" Jeff waved friendly as Matt looked around the room pretending not to listen to there conversation  
  
"You ok? You got smacked pretty hard"   
  
Haley rubbed her nose a little "I'm fine I've taken some worse bumps than that"   
  
"Oh yea?"   
  
"Yeah...I got my own ring in the back yard"   
  
"Really? That's cool..."  
  
"Yep...its inside the arena area with my weights its off the pool house.... its a professional one...my dad got it for me for my 12th birthday, WWF approved..." she rambled on   
  
" Dayum..."   
  
"I am going to be a wrestler...my dad has a trainer come in 3 times a week..." She gets a gloomy look "He's a pug face mean man.... Id rather just go to a school"  
  
Both Matt Jeff both chuckle even though Matt is pretending to be looking at the picture on the mantle.  
  
"Hey.. I just realized something"  
  
"What that?"   
  
"If that's our momma... and that's *your* momma... then... we're brother and sister... Matt... We got a sister..."   
  
"Wait, wait back up...My Mommas your Momma?"   
  
"Well... That lady in the kitchen is your mom, right?"   
  
"Yep unless she hasn't told me something"   
  
"Well.. Then we got the same mom"   
  
"Awww crap"   
  
"That's not the reaction I was thinking we were going to get" Matt laughed   
  
"We should disown her, Matt"   
  
"No! No its cool it but like.... Its just not cool to be sexually attracted to your brother!"   
She paused "Unless.... well never mind, Now I got to take down the towel pictures from my wall!   
  
"Hey I like those pictures they show off my food thighs"  
  
"Yeah but its not cool to have a picture of your brother in a towel on your wall   
  
"Guess not..."   
  
There Momma returns handing Jeff his coffee sitting down across from them but Haley opens her mouth again before she can start talking.   
  
  
"Momma can I go to Edg...I mean Esta's"   
  
"Who's?" their mother questioned eyeing her daughter.   
  
She mumbled feeling rather stupid "Edge..."  
  
"Oh yes he's such a nice boy be home for supper though"  
  
"Nice meeting you" Haley called as she was on her way out the door   
  
"Guess she didn't want to stay" Jeff said somewhat offended   
  
"She's probably going to wrestle...or do other things teenage girls do when her heroes turn out to be her brothers..."   
  
"Heroes... Cool! Never been a hero" sips his coffee  
  
"So you know where in the WWF" there mother states not wanting to beat around the bush much longer   
  
"So you know" Matt eyes her over. As there mother nods   
  
"Why haven't you ever tried to contact us?"   
  
"Technically I am not suppose to"   
  
"Why? Jeff pushed getting more eager to hear this story  
  
"Your father mad that quite clear...with the lengths he went to in faking my death"   
  
"He thinks I am hussy.... he didn't want you growing up around someone like me...."   
  
"So he killed you? That's just fucked up right there"   
  
"Jeffery watch your mouth I didn't teach to speak like that"   
  
"You didn't teach me at all..."   
  
Hurt fills their moms eyes as the sting and truth of Jeff's words sink in. She didn't raise them or teach them much, but she was there for part of their child hood enough to teach them right from wrong. Matt gives Jeff a very mean look as motions for his mother to continue  
  
"What? It's true! I'm not blaming her... But it's still true it ain't her fault dad killed her"  
  
"Jeff shut up"   
  
"No... I won't shut up!"   
  
"Mathew be nice to your brother"   
  
"Yea, Matt, be nice!" Jeff mocked as Matt hung his head   
  
"Jeffery Nero hardy stop mocking your brother he's just trying to stick up for me... its kind of hard watching my babies all grown up and knowing I didn't get to help raise such handsome men."   
  
"It's not your fault... at least I don't think it is..."   
  
"And I don't want you all mad at your father.... I think he was just hurt.... it was hard for him to realize we weren't in love anymore and that the man I loved.... well it was a low blow...your father was a tobacco farmer it he thought I was purposely remarrying a man with lots of money just to hurt him"  
  
"Who'd you marry?   
  
"His name is Jacob...Jacob McMahon...I am sure you know his brother"  
  
"No way, you... You... You married Vince's brother!" Jeff mouth hung agape as the news rang through his ears.   
  
"Well I didn't think of it like that than but yes Vince is my brother and law... which I guess makes him your step uncle..."   
  
  
"We're related to Stephanie" Matt laughed are the irony as Jeff gagged at the thought.   
  
"So do u have any other questions for me?   
  
"Yes, why'd you ever agree to it? Agree to get killed off like in a soap opera?"  
  
  
TBC  
  
What did you all think I hope you liked it there is more to come and its going to get a lot slashier and maybe even NC17 rated in the next chapters, 


End file.
